


Facing Future

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being friends with Jackson isn't the same any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facing Future

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [ beacon_hills](http://beacon-hills.livejournal.com/profile) challenge.

He watches Jackson now, watches and thinks 'What are you not telling me?'. He sees the same boy who has been right beside him forever, sees him through a layer of unanswered questions and half-truths. 

Danny looks, not very far back, and sees the time when they told each other everything. Jackson was the only person he _could_ tell everything to once. Danny thinks about the look in Jackson's eye when Jackson talked about it his parents expectations. The sadness and fear Danny rarely sees unless Jackson talks about them.  
Danny thinks about sitting beside Jackson on his bed and saying it ( I'm gay) out loud for the first time. The only thing that changed was the way Jackson’s hand on his shoulder began to rub circles on Danny's back, one of the few ways Jackson knew to offer comfort.

They'd played together and laughed together for so long that Danny could not have imagined what his life would look like, what _he_ would look like without Jackson beside him. Until now. Now he has to think about it. Danny feels Jackson slipping away, piece by piece, every time something strange happens on the edge of their lives and Jackson can't quite meet his eye, can't quite tell him what's going on.

Danny knows. Jackson's slipping away, one day Danny's going to know what his life looks like with that piece missing. He doesn’t pull away and start to protect himself. He doesn’t hang on tighter in trying to keep his friend, his _brother_ close. Danny carries on the way he always has, solid and reliable, same old Danny. Waiting for the bottom to fall out.


End file.
